Romance In Hogwarts
by Aroseinathornbush2005
Summary: Will 'lovely lily' give in to persistent James potter or will she stand strong through her 7th year at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm so sorry guys I forgot all characters are property of J.K. Rowling and please loads of good review's.**_

* * *

First day back, thoughts whirled round 17yr old lily Evans head first day as head girl. "Silly- billy-lovely lily " came a familiar voice from her a voice which sometimes made laugh, cry and even sometimes made her blood boil, a boy knew  
through-out Hogwarts/that's right Sirius black " what did you do over summer " he shouted inquisitivelyfrom the other side of the platform 9 3/4 's . " what do you want

,Black" she said trying to control herself . Soon, the rest of the maurder sauntered over, all four of them surrounded her , James pottertall green-eyed and wearing glasses Remus lupin tall fair-haired and he was the nice one the one who always

/had his nose In a crook of a book peter pettigrew tall small and large around the middle and Sirius black the one who tormented me , those boys made up the maurders the prankster's of Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes sarcastically at black in

front of me " move black I've got to get to the prefects cabin , move I said I'm head girl, come on Remus before mcgonall gets there"she said calmly. Walking off she turned and smiled . "This will be the year padfoot I'm telling you " said James excitedly  
/. "I hope so I can't live with anymore people being turned down I'm so sick it especially you and lily c'mon let's board the train" laughed Sirius


	2. Tell me lily

Moonlight flooded through the poorly lit cabin where the maurders were sat. " shouldn't Remus be back "said James. "Right on queue" chorused the boys as Remus walked down the corridor with lily chatting and laughing . As the doors slide open they saw  
lily In a new lightshe was gorgeous "Lily- flower , how would you ..."began the boys"like to be a Maurder?" They said . She paused for a moment grinned and then slowly nodded her head then" of corse but why" she started but was soon interrupted  
" look lily you look sweet and kind nobody would suspect you to pull off a prank or bully old snotty snivellus so we need you aaannddd I think James needs to ask you something for the hundredth time or something" hollered Sirius" 107th time actually "chirped  
Remus over his book which he had been reading intensely " so, lils will you please be my girlfriend ? " said James staring at lily with those cute puppy dog eyes which made her heart melt . " sorry potter but that ain't happening I'm not some  
delusional ditty on the street I would never date you ,you bully innocent children actually I would **not** like to a maurder " shouted lily and slammed the door as she stomped out . " oh look it's the mud blood " said a taunting voice I  
knew ."leave me alone you pure blood a**"whispered lilysuddenly a sharp tingling spread across her left cheek " NEVER speak to me like that youdisgustme and you definitely should not have head girl ...


	3. NEVER

"Never ever let anyone of us hear you call anyone that ever , Malfoy she doesn't deserve that at all are you alright lily hang guys go get a medical treatmentlook at her cheek"shouted James ,Sirius , peter and Remus ."what do you mean tell me what  
/you meanabout my cheek " shouted lily as she felt her left cheek and looked at her hand . RED it was blood ,blood which was rolling down her cheek . The world swirled before herand lily fell to the floor. " mud blood got she

deserved " calledsnape evily while Lucius laughed like a hyena." Look what you've done show me your hands" (R) **sorry I can't be bother to come up with different thingsfor end and I don't want to write lots thanks x**

As he showed his hands blood drained from snake eye ring which balanced precariously on his ring finger " oh well it's only Evans it could have been worse it could have been **head girl** "(L)"that's the thing Malfoy , snape you'reto obsessed  
/with your own greasy disgusting lives that you've not realised she is head girl and she can remove points from slytherin or any house for that matter . Let's think logic last year she protected you when we were hexing and bulling you in hogsmead she  
/protected you even though you treat her like that snapemalfoy I've no words for you, you slimeball you disgust us and quite frankly I don't want waste anymore breath on you two now get out ! Get out " (M) **(M) means all the maurders** medical  
/help ran in " don't worry dears .Now could one of you please tell what happened here" (MH)" well baisically our friend had a argument with us and was going out the carriage to get fresh air when malfoy , Lucius malfoy to be exact slapped her and called  
/things like mud blood well we heard raised voices so we went to check on lily and she had a huge gash up the side of her cheek because malfoy had a ring on a snake eye ring to be exact then we got here lily fainted and then he said at least

it wasn't anyone important he laughed there was a heated conversation and then he walked off and you arrived" ( M).

* * *

 _ **Two hours later**_

"Finally, you know black she sustained a lot of blood loss " two familiar voices well known Jessicaher bestie and Sirius black. Lily started to come round " where the hell am I ?" (L).


	4. What happens now

Soon they had finished at st. Mungo's hospital and were flooing back to hogwarts "I'm starving gawd when will we get back "(SB) After a few hours they found themselves face to face with , Headmaster Albus Dumbeldore ,Mr and

Mrs Malfoy , Lucius Malfoy and him Severus Snape !

"Miss Evans, is it ? Well we are so sorry about our sons behaviourwe did not raise him like that and he definateatly will not wear a ring like that for a long time "(mr/mrs m) " Thank you but I'm a bit tired headmaster can we sort things in

the morning " (L)

" carry on I was about to ask all of you to go to bed anyway except you potter" (D) the others walked on sleepy and yawning. "Mr potter I wanted to talk to you about miss Evans it is clear you've taken an intrest but I need you to keep an eye on lily  
and Lucius"(D) " okay sir " (P)


End file.
